<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>易感期的Alpha by taekook0901230</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465072">易感期的Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekook0901230/pseuds/taekook0901230'>taekook0901230</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>易感期的Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekook0901230/pseuds/taekook0901230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>田柾国/金泰亨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>易感期的Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>易感期的Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>田柾国像一只小奶狗一样从背后抱着金泰亨，歪着脑袋埋在金泰亨的劲窝里面不停地吸着金泰亨身上的香味，金泰亨的身子被他吸得痒痒的，耸立的性器一直蹭着自己的股缝，两人的肌肤之间只隔着薄薄一层睡衣。</p>
<p>金泰亨转身握住了田柾国早已涨红的性器，手指的肌肤来回在摩擦着，随着手上下移动得速度加快，薄荷味得信息素充满了整个房间， 再加是易感期，信息素的味道比平时要浓得多，差点闷的金泰亨喘不过气来。</p>
<p>顺着手的移动，金泰亨将田柾国的肉棒送进自己的后穴。</p>
<p>“等一下...嗯啊…”话还没说完，田柾国就已经没入半根,疼的金泰亨眉头皱紧直倒吸气。</p>
<p>“疼...”</p>
<p>“啊...那我先出来。”田柾国</p>
<p>“别别别，你慢点就好了...”</p>
<p>“对...对不起...”田柾国一脸抱歉地看着金泰亨，他看到自己老婆一直在说痛心里都心疼死了，委屈着眼泪止不住往外冒，他觉得老婆痛他心里也很痛。可是现在这个样子他也不敢乱动，生怕把金泰亨给弄疼了。</p>
<p>“宝宝你哭什么？”</p>
<p>“唔，老婆...我怕把你弄痛了。”田柾国委屈地吸了吸红红的鼻子，小声抽泣着。</p>
<p>“没事，宝宝，我不痛。”金泰亨也不忍心田柾国一脸委屈的模样，虽然自己有点痛，但是考虑到田柾国在易感期，在做爱的时候难免控制不住自己也挺正常。</p>
<p>金泰亨的下面被肉棒来来回回不断地摩擦着，穴口的皮肉被磨的有点生疼。</p>
<p>“啊...太...太快了...宝宝你慢点..."</p>
<p>“嗯…啊...你慢点...我...我要坏了…”金泰亨下面被顶的说不出话来，巨大的性器一次次地撞击着敏感点。穴里被肏得又爽又疼，淫水分泌越来越多，肉体之间碰撞的速度伴随着水声逐渐加快，抽插的水声让金泰亨听得意情迷乱。</p>
<p>田柾国红红的眼睛掉着金豆豆，下半身还是止不住不停地往金泰亨敏感点撞，快速的抽插让两人都接近了高潮。</p>
<p>“啊...射...射到外面。”金泰亨话音还没落下，下半身就像被狠狠顶住了一般，乳白色的精液塞满了后穴，小腹被涨得微微隆起，多余的液体顺着大腿根部流到床上。</p>
<p>田柾国一脸慌张得看着金泰亨，就像做错事的小孩一样，等着被金泰亨批评，因为自己又没听话，心里内疚得不得了，想着想着他就坐在床上哭了起来。</p>
<p>“呜呜...老婆...对不起...我不是故意的...我真的没忍住。”田柾国眼眶里打转的金豆豆不断往外掉，他看见被自己欺负的金泰亨全身没力气的躺在床上，双腿张开着，中间还不断往外流着自己刚刚在他身体里面留下的液体，更是觉得自己做错了大事，超级自责。</p>
<p>带着哭腔的声音一直在金泰亨耳朵边说对不起，一边吸着鼻子一边又断断续续的说老婆我爱你，金泰亨又不得不去安慰身边的自己的宝贝，谁让他是自己的宝贝呢。明明挨操的是自己，结果哄小孩的还是自己，每次都是这样。</p>
<p>田柾国见金泰亨没有生他气了，他吵着要抱着金泰亨去浴室清洗，金泰亨说他自己可以但田柾国硬是不让，乖乖地就抱着金泰亨去了浴室，金泰亨这才觉得自己宠的宝贝还是有点用。</p>
<p>不知道是不是浴室里水蒸气太闷的缘故，田柾国觉得自己下半身又开始涨起来了，他怕被骂，但是自己又忍着难受。带着平时没有的小奶音，田柾国小心翼翼地在金泰亨耳边撒着娇说道。</p>
<p>“老婆，可不可以再帮我一次？”</p>
<p>“不可以。”</p>
<p>金泰亨觉得自己是真的被骗了，田柾国简直就是典型的扮猪吃老虎，不，他是拌兔吃老虎。刚刚还在面前苦苦求着自己帮他，以为他会比平时温柔一点，没想到更是得寸进尺。下次易感期，自己一定不会再帮他这个坏蛋了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>